Fire Crab
|skin=Grey |eyes=Black |hair= |feathers= |native=Fiji |alias= |height= |length= |wingspan= |distinction=*Jewelled shell which is extremely valuable *Shoots flames from rear end |affiliation=Fire |class=Beast XXX |status=Endangered |mortality = Mortal}} |Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real)}} The Fire Crab is a large, tortoise-like crab magical beast native to the island of Fiji. Description It has six legs, and a heavily jewelled shell, with different colours. It is able to defend itself by shooting flames from its rear end when it is attacked. The Fire Crab is a protected species, and a reservation has been created to protect this species from Muggles, who would value the jewelled shell, and wizards who use the shells as cauldrons. Fire Crabs are sold and exported as pets such as in the Magical Menagerie , but the owners require a special licence. The Ministry of Magic states that a competent wizard should be able to cope with this animal. Fifth years, for their Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L., had to demonstrate how to feed and clean out a Fire Crab cage without sustaining serious burns. Different fire crab variants exist, which can be identified by the jewels in their shells. Noted variants include shells fitted with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. - GBA version Rubeus Hagrid was somehow able to get Fire Crabs and Manticores to mate, creating the hybrid Blast-Ended Skrewts. According to Liz Tuttle, Fijian wizards sometimes used fire crabs to power the cooking pits during their luau feasts. See also *Blast-Ended Skrewt *Fire Dwelling Salamander Behind the scenes *Despite being a protected species, fire crabs appear as enemies that can be killed in many ''Harry Potter'' video games. Therefore, their role as such is likely not canon. *In the ''Philosopher's Stone'' and ''Chamber of Secrets'' GBA and PC video games based on the series, the player must hit a fire crab with the Tickling Charm to stun it, then cast the Knockback Jinx to push it into a pit. It will then either cease its attacks on you or be unable to attack you. **In the PC versions Fire Crabs can be encountered in the Forbidden Forest, Rictusempra Challenge, Skurge Challenge or in certain areas of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **In the [[Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PC, Mac)|PC version of Philosopher's Stone]], Harry encounters a "Fire Turtle" in the Fire Seed Caves in the Forbidden Forest. The "Fire Turtle" appears to be an early version of the Fire Crab. Its look is likely due to the "first-time creation." **In the [[Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBA)|GBA version of Chamber of Secrets]], a fire crab is a Vaults Guardian at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. *In the [[Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube)|GameCube version of Chamber of Secrets]], Incendio can be cast at a flipped over Fire Crab to kill it. *In the ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' game, it can be knocked over and' and pushed around with the Tickling Charm. *In the [[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (GBA)|GBA version of Goblet of Fire]], they have to be splashed with water on their rear end. *In the DS, PSP and IOS versions of , fire crabs are an enemy that can't be killed, but can be stunned using Stupefy. They also appear in the following game. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Feuerkrabbe es:Cangrejo de fuego fr:Crabe de Feu it:Granchio del Fuoco no:Ildkrabbe pl:Ognisty krab pt-br:Caranguejo-de-fogo ru:Огненный краб zh:火螃蟹 Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Creatures from Fiji Category:Fire Crabs Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Pets